Joanne the Hunting Beauty Ch 1
by Gypsy-Bard23
Summary: (( Before you read this, I will start off with Belle and the Prince walking through town when they suddenly meet the lovely huntress Joanne, in a rather humorous way. Disclaimer, I know the beast's name isn't really Adam, just go along with it, besides he needs a name anyway. Also I do not own these characters from Beauty and The Beast they belong to Disney not me. ))
1. Chapter 1

**(( Before you read this, I will start off with Belle and the Prince explaining about the whole 'beast' story. After that, they then walking through town when they suddenly meet the lovely huntress Joanne, in a rather humorous way. Disclaimer, I know the beast's name isn't really Adam, just go along with it, besides he needs a name anyway. Also I do not own these characters from Beauty and The Beast they belong to Disney not me. Anyway, please read and enjoy! ))**

It had been at least two weeks since the spell of Prince Adam who was formally a beast has been broken once he learned how to love. Now since then, Prince Adam and his love Belle were planning on a having a wedding, but while the wedding is at hold for a while they just want to spend time together after some struggles they had. Both Adam and Belle decided to walk through the village even though it's been a very long time since the prince has ever step foot into the village, he was both nervous yet glad that he gets to spend time with the love and beauty of his life. Plus, this is the day where Adam will give a speech where he will explain his story of how and why he was originally a beast, and maybe also explain the death of Gaston.

"Belle, I have to be honest with you, it has been awhile since I've even seen the village. And also I'm worried that the people here will still see me as a beast even after I explain my story." The prince told Belle in a anxious and low tone of voice along with a rather sad and worried look on his face, he wanted to cleared up his story yet he was more than nervous on how everyone will react.

Belle tried to tranquil him "Don't worry, I'm sure the people in town will think that you're a great human being as I do after you clearly explain the whole 'beast' thing. Just keep your head up! Besides, you're the prince of this land! They have to listen to you, plus what can they do to you and me huh?"

Adam thought that she has a good point, after all, he _is _the prince after all what _can_ the people in town do to him and her?

"You're right Belle, I'm sorry if I look or sound like a worry wart right now…" He chuckles nervously while scratching the back of his neck

"No you don't Adam! I know we'll be fine once they understand!" Belle said joyfully as she hugs his arm while they are about to walk through the tiny quiet village.

As they were walking around town, the people were a bit shocked that Belle is with someone besides Gaston! However they take a long look and see how incredibly handsome the prince was, even more handsome than Gaston! In fact the three blonde maidens who once swooned over Gaston would now swoon over Adam! This made the prince a bit uncomfortable in how they looked at him and Belle in a bizarre way but as usual, Belle could care less thus making him feel better inside and continued walking with his love.

Adam soon stopped in the middle and announced, "Everyone, I'd like to make an announcement. I know it has been two weeks since the incident with the beast. And I know you're all shocked to see Belle for the same reason. But the truth must come out of me sooner or later. Before I begin, I am sure you have many questions about where Belle has been since the event, and what happened to the mysterious Beast in the castle. The truth is... I was that Beast! I was under a magic spell by an Enchantress when she saw no love in my heart after I mistreated her, that could only be broken by true love. Belle was able to see the man under the Beast, and her love set me free. Now I am your prince again."

The villagers were now very puzzled after hearing his side of the story and thought that he's as odd and crazy as Maurice and Belle!

Adam can recognize that from looking at their expressions and hearing some whispered comments saying, "He's crazy..! He couldn't have be the beast...!"

He then persuaded the gossiping crowd, "I know I sound like a lunatic explaining my story. But I assure you, it is the truth. I mean how else did the beast even exist? How else would my castle change from its original dark atmosphere to its now gleaming bright ivory state? How else would Belle proved my existence with the enchanted mirror I lend to her that was from the enchantress herself? How else would you explain the walking and talking objects that attacked some of the men in this here village?"

Once the people have heard that clearly they soon realized that the prince had a very good point after clearing up the second half of his explanation. But only once question came into their minds and one of them shouted to the prince, "What about Gaston? What has happened to him?"

The prince was thinking deeply of the explanation for that when Belle now explained, "Gaston unfortunately saw the Beast only as an animal to be hunted. He tried to fight him, and in doing so, lost his balance and fell to his death from the castle tower. It was a tragic accident."

Now everyone in the village completely understand the full story of what happened, although some still don't believe him but since he's the prince of the land they can't do or say anything about it.

One of them said, "Well at least we don't have to worry about it anymore! And, you are more than welcome here, you as well Belle!"

Adam smiled at the crowd, "Thank you very much for your kindness and understanding, and yes you don't have to worry about any beast or any sort of magic what so ever!"

He then also announced, "There will also be a wedding for me and the rose of my life and bride to be, Belle."

Everyone gasped for a second, then cheered with glee

Adam also added, "Any friends of Belle can attend to the wedding!"

"When is it?" One of the town's people asked

Adam scratched the back of his head since he honestly didn't know when, "Well we're not sure at the moment, we didn't quite decide on the specific date yet. But when do, we will let you all know as soon as we decide! But right now we just like to stroll around the village and get some fresh air after me being sealed inside my castle for a long time! Carry on with what you're all doing then! Sorry if I interrupted any sort of business or anything similar."

The crowd nodded and continued on doing what they were doing as Adam and Belle started walking around the tiny now very welcoming village.

While strolling through town Belle went to the bookshop to pick out a book there, even though her fiancé has a myriad of books back in the castle, she honestly just wanted to feel home again and see her kind old librarian friend who was always happy to see her, which gave Adam a soft smile. Then he decided to walk towards the bakery to pick up a loaf of bread for breakfast when he then heard what sounded like a woman yelling from quite a long distance. The yelling got louder and closer, after he saw a raccoon run pass him with what appears to be a chicken leg clenched in the little masked vermin's teeth. After it scattered passed him, he sees a woman holding a rifle in her hands while running after the raccoon like how a wolf would chase after a doe.

The woman looked like the same age as Belle, she was wearing a while long sleeve undershirt with a green vest wrapped over it, she also wore black tights, and long length brown leather boots. She even had a sack of arrows along with her bow strapped to her back. She has almost the same beauty as Belle, only she had darker brown hair with one pointed bang across her face, leaf green eyes, and slightly tanner skin, almost like a fawn color.

"COME BACK HERE YOU OVERGROWN MASKED RODENT! THAT'S MY CHICKEN YOUR MOUNCHING ON!" The woman yelled and cursed at the raccoon with her being completely oblivious that she was running through a quiet descent village, but even if she knew she could care less since she won't stop for anything until she accomplishes her goal.

Adam got a bit alarmed then worried as the woman was running towards Belle who is walking out of the bookshop with a book against her face as she was walking not knowing what's in front of her.

As the woman was about to run and topple poor charging dame, and holding her tight in the safety of his strong arms when he yelled at the rifle wielding woman.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOUNG LADY!" he yelled at the woman.

The woman heard him then stopped after she saw the raccoon scatter under a tiny hole underneath someone's house which made her growl in frustration then she turned her head toward Adam who looked really mad but she walked towards him wanted to apologize after she realized that she almost crashed towards Belle.

When she finally got within three feet of them she inhaled and looked down saying, "I deeply apologize for my up heated behavior monsieur et mademoiselle…"

Adam cooled himself down then lets go of Belle who also calmed down after her shocking encounter.

"Apology accepted. And may I ask for your name young lady?" he asked politely wanting to introduce him and Belle to her.

"I'm Joanne sir. And may I ask for your names as well?" she asked him since she didn't know that Adam was the prince of the land.

"I am Prince Adam, and this is my fiancé and love of my life, Belle." Belle greeted Joanne with a proper curtsey with a warm little smile after Adam introduced themselves

"Bonjour Joanne, it is rather random pleasure meeting you." She said with a little giggle.

"Like wise Belle, and again I'm sorry about almost crashing into you, it's just that that little masked fiend stole my breakfast while I was just strolling through the woods minding my own business when it just jumped from a tree and snatched it out of my bare hands! Oh my that loud wasn't it?" she asked with her face that's blush with embarrassment after explaining her raccoon story out loud.

"No worries, we understand. Just please try to calm yourself and watch where you're running, besides you can get something else to eat right?" Adam advises her to do next time.

"I promise your highness…" She tells him with her still being slightly embarrassed but then tries to forget the whole thing.

Then suddenly Belle asks, "Are you new here miss? I've never seen your face around here before."

Joanne replied "Oh yes, I live in a cottage somewhere in the woods, it's kind of a long walk from here, I'd say like a few yards or so. I use to travel around different places with my family but I now live with my grandmother alone in the cottage for a year now."

Adam wondered then asked "If you've lived around here for a year, then how come you never crossed here?"

Joanne simply replied "I only stay in the woods where there's fresh animals to hunt and eat along with a garden and chicken coop I built, also for food."

Both Adam and Belle understood with a nod

"We see." Said Adam

Belle kindly asked the young huntress, "Since you're new here, would you like to have a tour Joanne?"

Joanne smiled and nodded with agreement "I'd love to mademoiselle and your highness!"

Belle smiled at her new friend "Please do call us Adam and Belle!" she suggested

Joanne blushed again "S-sure thing, Adam and Belle!"

And so Belle, along with Adam, generously gave Joanne a tour through town as a sign that Joanne has now made two friends.

**(( If I made any spelling or grammar error what so ever, please kindly inform me. And again, I do not own any of the Beauty and The Beast characters, they are owned by Disney not me. Except Joanne, I own her. Since she is my OC, u3u ))**


	2. Chapter 2

About an hour later when Belle gave her new friend Joanne a full tour around the tiny village, Adam decided to invite her over for dinner so that he and Belle can get to know her better. However, he actually wanted Belle to be happy that she finally made a friend that's a girl she can talk to since Joanne's a very good listener.

After some thinking and a tour around town Adam asks her, "Joanne, would you like join us for dinner tonight at the castle? I mean, if you are going to stay here for a while Belle and me would like to give you some of our castle's good service and hospitality! Doesn't that sound good Belle?"

Belle smiled and nodded with agreement,

"Oh that sounds absolutely wonderful! Would you like to come Joanne?" she asked Joanne all hopeful and jumpy that Adam finds so adorable.

"Dinner?" Joanne scratched the back of her head nervously

"I'd love to, really! That is a very generous offer your highness! But, unfortunately I can't. The thing is, I can't leave me grandmother alone back at the cottage for too long, she's sick, plus I need to take care of my dog Ray as well…" she explained hoping that they would understand her situation.

Adam nodded slowly "I see. Well we understand your situation. But perhaps some other time?" he again asked her hoping she would accept.

"We'll see!" Joanne said giving them with some sort of chance that she will join next time.

Belle wanted to change the subject by asking Joanne a question relating to hunting, "By the way Joanne, what's it like hunting out there by yourself?"

Joanne quickly blinked her eyes two times after hearing the sudden question.

"Well, it gives you a rush of energy! Especially chasing the animal itself! Whoa! It just levels me up! Kind of like how a wolf that won't stop at nothing until he reaches to his fresh kill! But it's not just the hunting that makes it exciting for me, I also love to adventure, travel to new places, try new foods, learn different languages, meet new people!"

Belle's eyes shined with fascination at Joanne's answer to her question especially since she also loves the sense of adventure but less on the hunting since she's not really the meat eating type, or killing type for that matter. "That sounds amazing! Oh life on the open! I've always picture it! As for hunting, well that's not really my style. But I knew someone who loved to hunt!"

Joanne tilted her head a little to the side, raised one eyebrow and wondered "Oh and who might that be?"

"Oh his name was-" just as she was about to say his name they all, including almost everyone in the tiny village, heard a yell from a distance.

Adam thought _'Oh no not another one…'_ he sighed to himself thinking that it might be another hunter like Joanne chasing after some critter.

But when he squinted his eyes to get a better look to where the yelling was coming from, his eyes widen in sheer horror. He couldn't believe it both eyes and ears. It was _Gaston! _But how? The last time he and Belle have even encountered him was when he stabbed Adam while he was still a beast, and then fell to his death! How on Earth could he have survived such a fall? What if he did die but he made a deal with Beelzebub and was brought to life? The questions are endless!

"BEAST! WHERE IS HE?" Gaston yelled in demand.

Gaston looked the almost same. Only his clothes looked a bit damp, with a few scratches, cuts, and muck stains and his hair all loose and rugged while his bare skin is full of cuts and bruises as if he were attacked by a pack of wolves.

He was steaming with full rage as if he wanted to murder any one that's in his way while he's stomping through the hard stone street through town searching for the beast, the prince guessed that he already checked the castle but got thrown out by the guards of the castle and then checked the woods, now all there is to check is the village itself.

Almost everyone in town had their eyes widen and shocked as if they saw an army of ghosts' ready feed on their poor souls. LeFou was just as surprised as everyone when he spat out his beer the second he saw his old companion again after two long agonizing weeks since his 'death.'

LeFou ran to his badly conditioned friend, "G-Gaston! Y-you alive! But how can that be? From what I've heard from Belle, you fell to your death! Also, are you okay? You look like you got attacked by a 500 pound grizzly!"

He stuttered with anxiety as if he were about to have a heart attack right in front of him.

"Hahaha! Of course I'm fine LeFou you shaking primate! I just fell into a deep river that drifted me away somewhere, I hauled myself through the raging waters to shore, then I traveled through a deep forest, feed myself with only wolf meat, and well here I am now! Now if you need me I'll continue searching for the beast!" Gaston was about to walk away then LeFou stopped him.

"Wait, Gaston! There's something you must know! The Beast that you fought - it was really Prince Adam all along! He was under a magic spell that turned him into a Beast!" he told him as he was pointing to where Adam, Belle, and Joanne were.

Gaston scoffed, "What? That's crazy! You mean that pansy man with Belle is a prince who was before a beast? LeFou don't make me laugh!"

Adam overheard his and leaves Belle with Joanne for protection and walks towards Gaston then stands behind him and growled under his breath, "It's the truth. I WAS the Beast you tried to kill. Which means that you tried to murder the royal monarch of this province - an act of treason punishable by death."

Gaston turned around slowly after hearing Adam's intimidatingly tall shadow and deep voice and gulped a little then looked up at him seeing that even though Adam's not a beast anymore he still has his tall stature.

Gaston sucked it up and glared up at the prince as he noticed how incredibly handsome, big and strong looking he was, he might even be more bulk and gorgeous than him. But he shook his mind off of that as he told himself, _'Pff! No one's as handsome as Gaston!'_

Joanne stood next to them and wondered to herself, _'Who is this jasper clown?'_ she whispered to Belle while both Adam and Gaston were having a star down,

"Belle, who's he?" Belle cautiously whispered back to her

"That's Gaston LeGume, let's just say he forced me to marry him and almost killed Adam, then slipped and he fell to his death. But it looks like he survived somehow…" Joanne nodded then turned her head back at the two men glaring at one another.

Gaston then attempted to tell the prince off "Ha! I'm not scared of you BEAST! I, Gaston, The town hero and the world's greatest hunter-"

Before he could finish his statement Joanne started to laugh her heart out after hearing him babble about being the world's greatest hunter with her praising "YOU? A dirty poacher the world's _greatest_ hunter? Hahahaaaa! Don't make me cry to my knees now!"

Gaston turned to where the laughing dame was, whom he noticed her rifle along with her sack of arrows and bow strapped to her back as he soon analyzed that she too was a hunter and growled at her after she had insulted him "You dare laugh at Gaston? See here you berserk dame, I'm not going to stand and let your praising get in the way of me trying to seek my revenge and-" as soon as he was about to say something else Adam use his great beastly strength that he managed to still keep as a human and kicked Gaston to the hard stoned ground.

Gaston grunted in slight pain from the fall and thought _'Ha! A slight kick won't stop me!'_ he looked up with his cocky smirk

"Just wait till I-"

Joanne interrupted him again by pointing her rifle towards his nose and warned him "I would shut up if I were you."

Gaston gulped and felt a little intimidated by the fierce little lady but he worked up the erg to cautiously pull her rifle down and away from his gorgeous yet fragile face, then gently stood up himself up and glanced at the huntress and noticed how incredibly beautiful she was, she shares the same beauty that Belle has. But, her tied hair was as dark brown at the bark of oak trees, her eyes were as green and glistening as fresh spring leaves, and her skin was a light fawn color.

My Lord she was quite beautiful, but that won't change the fact the she's trying to prove to him that she's the bigger person which made Gaston irritated yet laughing a bit,

"Hahaha! Please, a little woman like you taking a big strong, and handsome, man like me down? Don't make ME laugh!"

Joanne smirked and responded, "How ironic, I was just going to say the same thing to you madam."

The town included Adam giggled as Gaston then said, "Well **WOMEN **shouldn't hunt like a **MAN!**"

Joanne now got annoyed of him and told him "Well **MEN** shouldn't wear tights, or tie their hair into a cute bow like a **WOMAN!**"

The whole town soon gasped with everyone gossiping around about Joanne which made her a bit agitated,

"What a crude woman!" said the two old women.

"How could she talk to a man like that?" said the hat maker.

"How UNLADY-LIKE!" Said the baker and his wife.

"Is she even a lady?" Said one of the blonde Bimbettes.

LeFou then came at the scene to defend his dear friend by yelling at Joanne,

"Hey you do NOT talk to the world's greatest hunter that way you unlady-like **BRUTE!**"

Joanne who, like everyone else, is ten times taller than LeFou and pointed her rifle at his big nose and threats both him and Gaston with a rather scarce glare with a deep tone of voice,

"LeGume, tell your pet ape that he better watch what he says before _someone_ decides to mount his head on top of my fire place…"

LeFou starts to shake in horrific fear _'This woman is going to **KILL US!**'_ he thought to himself and apologized to the freighting huntress,

"I-I'm so sorry miss! I won't say anything else! C-come on Gaston let's get out of here!" LeFou advised him to do.

Gaston scoffed at her little threat, yet he sensed a bit of intimidation but he also felt aroused by it and thought to himself with a smirk on his face _'What a woman.' _He lifted LeFou up by the collar of his jacket,

"Alright LeFou let's just go to the bar! I haven't had a good beer in weeks!"

While they were walking away Gaston turned his head to Joanne one last time telling her.

"We'll settle this tomorrow." He winked at her and left to the bar with LeFou who was still shaking a bit from Joanne's threat.

Joanne made a disgusted expression and told Belle,

"He makes me want to vomit inside."

Belle nodded with agreement as Adam told her, "You and me both my friend."


End file.
